tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigez620 as "Owen" (Studio Drama)
11:43 Bigez 626f8dd3@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.111.141.211 has joined #organological 11:43 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Bigez. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 11:44 Hi, I'm Bigez620 and I'm auditioning for the part of Owen. 11:44 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 11:44 Yup. 11:45 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 11:45 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ABigez620/Roleplay_Reborn_-_Owen 11:45 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 11:46 Sure. 11:46 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 11:46 9. 11:46 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 11:46 7. 11:47 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 11:47 Nope. 11:47 <@TDIFan13> Yes or NO answer, haha, not nope. :p XD 11:47 OH GOD 11:47 MY BAD 11:47 I'm so sorry. 11:47 <@TDIFan13> haha xd 11:47 No. 11:47 <@TDIFan13> it's fine xd 11:47 I'm so sorry. 11:47 No like. 11:47 I'm so sorry. 11:47 <@TDIFan13> okay shut up 11:47 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 11:47 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 11:47 No. 11:48 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 11:48 No. 11:49 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 11:49 Protagonist. 11:49 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 11:50 Bigez has changed nick to Owen2 11:50 Heather13 ~Heather13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #organological 11:50 :o 11:50 Oh. 11:50 HEY HEATHER! 11:50 <@TDIFan13> I'm sorry 11:50 <@TDIFan13> are you on webchat 11:50 <@TDIFan13> is there an issue 11:50 Yeah 11:50 <@TDIFan13> k 11:51 <@TDIFan13> -- start -- 11:51 Hey Heather! 11:51 Uhhh... 11:51 Owen! 11:51 Just the gigantic birdbrain I wanted to see today. :D 11:51 I noticed you took the last piece of bacon from the mess hall. :| 11:51 Can I have it? 11:51 :3 11:51 Uhhh... 11:51 Actually. 11:51 Yeah. ^_^ 11:52 You totally can. 11:52 AWESOME! 11:52 But first, I need something in return. 11:52 What is it?? 11:52 I'm the most perceptive one on the film lot. 11:52 And if I notice something, that means everyone else is bound to notice it, too. 11:52 Gwen is throwing challenges for her boyfriend, Trent. 11:52 :o 11:53 So. 11:53 As a result, we keep losing and Trent's team keeps winning. 11:53 I think we should form an alliance and kick her goth little butt out of this season. >.> 11:53 Great Canadian cheese! Would Gwen really do that? 11:54 Trust me, Owen. 11:54 Gwen is capable of things that you have never even heard of! 11:54 I don't know... she's always been really nice to me. :-/ 11:54 But. 11:54 I guess you know what you're doing. 11:54 Can I have my bacon now? 11:54 c: 11:54 Oh. 11:54 Uhhh, yeah. 11:54 *pulls out bacon, tosses it to Owen* 11:54 :| 11:54 AWESOME! *spits bacon pieces at Heather face while talking* 11:55 Oop. 11:55 Heh heh heh. 11:55 Eww! 11:55 My bad! 11:55 * Heather13 runs off. 11:55 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 11:55 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 11:55 k. 11:55 Owen2 626f8dd3@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.111.141.211 has left #organological [] Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions